Little McKinley
by justtheaveragegleekypotterfan
Summary: The story of how all of the Glee kids met in elementary school.


Little Rachel Berry is just sitting by herself, alone on the see-saw. She's wearing a cute sweater that one of her dads made her. It has a daisy on it. Rachel thinks it's the best sweater in the world. She is also wearing a nice skirt with leggings underneath. It's a typical thing you would see on a seven-year-old little girl.

Rachel never usually has anyone to play with. She just spends her time at recess thinking about how cool it would be to be on Broadway some day. After school and on the weekends she sings songs from Disney movies and Broadway shows. She sometimes performs a talent show for her two dads on the stage in the basement they made for her. She loves to dance and sing and even sometimes dress up in pretty dresses and twirl around on the glossy black stage.

But at school, Rachel has no friends. Everyone calls her weird or freaky and doesn't want to spend time with her. Not even her once best friend, Quinn Fabray wants to talk to her. Rachel cries herself to sleep every night and she's only in first grade.

Rachel is still alone on the see-saw. She's staring out into the field right next to the playground.

Suddenly, a boy comes up to her. Rachel has seen him around school. She thinks his name is Finn. She looks quickly away from Finn and back to the field.

"Hi," Finn says with an adorable, seven-year-old voice, "You look all alone over here. D'you want me to see-saw with you?"

Finn blinks at Rachel with his soft, brown eyes.

"Okay!" Rachel says excitedly.

They play on the see-saw for a little while, their little bodies uttering cute, tiny giggles. They go up and down, and up and down. Rachel is extremely surprised that someone actually wants to play with her.

Eventually the bell rings to end recess, and the children pile back into the doors of McKinley Elementary School. Rachel doesn't want to go back inside. She wants to stay on the playground with Finn forever. But she has to go back inside.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Finn and Rachel play together at recess. Rachel finally feels like she isn't alone anymore. Her little heart is soaring above the clouds because for once, Rachel has a friend!<p>

Finn, at first, felt bad for Rachel. That's why he played with her. After spending a few days with her, she's grown on him. She sings songs to him from The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and even some tunes from Les Miserables.

"You have an awesome voice," Finn says.

"Thanks," Rachel replies, "My daddies say that one day, I'm gonna be famous!"

"Wait," Finn stops, "You have two daddies?"

"Yeah," Rachel responds slowly, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, doesn't everyone have one mommy and one daddy?" Finn asks.

"My daddies says that's mostly true. A lot of people have one mommy and one daddy. But some people have two mommies or two daddies. They say boys can love boys and girls can love girls. It doesn't matter as long as they really care about each other."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah!"

The air becomes more awkward after this conversation, but Rachel knows that Finn understands what she is talking about. She's happy that someone didn't laugh at her. People usually laugh at Rachel when she tells then she has two dads. Rachel doesn't care. She thinks they are the best people in the whole, wide world.

* * *

><p>Across the playground, Finn spots his best friend, Noah Puckerman. Everyone calls him Puck. He has an awesome mohawk that everyone fawns over. The teachers call it adorable and so do the girls. Puck loves the attention. Puck walks toward Finn and Rachel as they play on the monkey bars.<p>

"Hey, Finn!" Noah greets.

"Hi," Finn says.

"Why are you hanging out with her?" Puck gestures toward Rachel.

"'Cause she's nice. She's a really cool person. She sings and dances real good. She's awesome!"

Rachel's little heart is fluttering. It is the best thing anyone her age has ever said to her. She bites her lip and goes behind Finn.

"Singing's dumb," Puck spits, "who cares about singing?"

"I do!" says Finn in retaliation, "It's pretty cool to listen to. She sounds exactly like the people from the movies. Go ahead, Rachel. Show 'im how good you are."

"I don't know. . ." Rachel begins.

"Go ahead, double daddies! Sing!" Puck scoffs at Rachel. The children at McKinley call Rachel double daddies behind her back. She hasn't heard it until now. "I know you can't do it!"

"Don't call her that name!" Finn explodes, "Just because she has two daddies doesn't mean that you can make fun of her! Rachel's really awesome once you get to know her. She might even be my new best friend."

"Wha-?" Puck utters, "But I'm your best friend!"

"You won't be anymore if you stay around here making fun of Rachel!"

"Fine." Puck stomps away and cries to himself in a corner, away from Finn and Rachel.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel finally squeaks.

"Because," Finn stated, "Because you are my friend. And friends stick up for each other no matter what."

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled, "You're my best friend. You're the only friend I've ever had."

"You're my best friend, too."


End file.
